Les nuits sont faites pour dire ce qu'on ne peut répéter le lendemain
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Il te faudrait quelqu'un comme Yoshino"  Aika disait souvent des choses insensées – et même en s'y mettant à deux, Mahiro et Yoshino n'étaient pas sûrs d'arriver à y voir plus clair. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Bymeha. Recueil d'OS. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à toi, ô fandom aussi vide qu'une coque de noix ! (Amen) C'est dommage parce que Znt c'est un peu la vie, quand même.

Je suis ici en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Bymeha (qui écrit principalement sur Fairy Tail et que vous devriez aller lire, d'ailleurs) et aussi pour honorer le pairing Mahiro/Yoshino. Parce qu'à mort Hakaze de la deuxième partie et vive Aika. Vouala.

J'ai rien d'autre à dire, je crois ._. (C'est bête, je t'ai tout écrit dans mon mot par mail XDDD) Je te nem et encore joyeux anniversaire ma Popo d'amour :D

Ceci est un recueil (qui contiendra pour le moment deux One shot, d'ici que j'ai envie d'en écrire un autre, bwahaha)

Paring : Mahiro Fuwa x Yoshino Takigawa

Disclaimer : Zestuen est un manga scénarisé par Kyo Shirodaira et illustré par Arihide Sano et Ren Saizaki.

Bonne lecture ! Et je vous propose de le lire en écoutant Do I Wanna Know d'Arctic Monkeys C:

* * *

Il fait nuit. Deux, trois, quatre heures du matin – peu importe. Le tissu de la tente est régulièrement soulevé par le vent et Yoshino aperçoit quelques étoiles quand il regarde bien. Les moustiques lui dévorent la moindre parcelle de peau exposée – et putain, Mahiro prend toute la place.

C'est la troisième fois consécutive que le brun se dit que s'ils ne décident pas de dormir ailleurs demain, il ira se percher dans un arbre - les moustiques et les hiboux ne lui voleront pas sa couverture, eux.

Résoudre la logique du monde. Une presque mission, un semblant de but – une chimère ?

Mahiro y croit dur comme fer – du moins c'est ce qu'il prétend. Ses yeux flamboient de volonté et il frappe avec hargne quiconque se tient sur son chemin. Yoshino suppose qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Il pose pas tellement de questions non plus – il devine, le plus souvent. Peut être que les idées et les méthodes du blond ne sont pas toujours fiables, mais c'est ce qui les fait avancer - et il ne se voit pas faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ni suivre qui que ce soit d'autre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Mahiro dort – en tout cas il a intérêt à roupiller, pour la place qu'il prend dans cette foutue tente.

Yoshino sort son téléphone de la poche de son blouson et ouvre délicatement le clapet. Ça fait un moment qu'il marche plus, mais il a gardé l'habitude de l'ouvrir et de le refermer à chaque fois qu'il doute de quelque chose. L'illusion que la photo d'Aika est toujours là le rassure. Penser à elle le rassure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dirait, à sa place ?

- 'tain Yoshino qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Faut croire que le blond ne dort pas, finalement. Et en le regardant plus attentivement, Yoshino s'aperçoit que ça fait un bail qu'il s'est pas coupé les cheveux.

Il se retourne sans répondre et ferme les yeux.

Rien. Pense t-il. _J'ai juste pas assez dormi et trop réfléchi._

Mais Mahiro ne dort toujours pas – et ne la ferme pas non plus, bien que le brun n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il vient de grogner.

- Rien, je te dis.

- T'as rien dit, en fait.

Yoshino roule sur le côté pour lui faire face et répond, agacé :

- Et maintenant je te dis que c'est rien. Alors dors.

- Tu devrais jeter ce truc. Répond simplement l'autre.

Le brun hésite à lui demander de quoi il se mêle, mais il se contente de hausser les épaules – ce n'est pas en se disputant avec Mahiro qu'il va s'endormir.

- Tu devrais dormir. soupire t-il.

Est-ce que Mahiro se pose des questions lui aussi ? Ou est-ce qu'il continue de laisser ses sentiments dicter sa conduite ? Yoshino est trop fatigué pour creuser la question. Il a toujours suivi Mahiro, et ça n'est pas près de changer. Lorsque le blond s'arrête, il recule quand il court, il le suit. Pas besoin de plus – et c'est pas comme s'il avait mieux à faire, désormais.

- Arrête de de te prendre la tête. Grogne Mahiro. Les rouages de ton cerveau m'empêchent de me rendormir.

Yoshino secoue la tête.

- Il faut bien qu'au moins un de nous deux en ait un en état de marche.

- La ferme.

Le brun s'apprête à lui rétorquer qu'on ne peut pas répondre « la ferme » à n'importe quoi sous prétexte qu'on est à cours d'arguments, lorsque Mahiro presse fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes et attrape sa nuque si violemment qu'il manque de s'étouffer.

Alors Yoshino la ferme effectivement. Il répond rien, dit rien, pense rien – parce que Mahiro l'embrasse.

Le brun a toujours deviné à quoi son imbécile d'ami pensait – ce qui lui a permis d'éviter pas mal de désastres par le passé. Ses actes impulsifs sont quasiment toujours guidés par les sentiments contradictoires qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête – la colère, la jalousie, la possessivité, la vengeance...Mais il n'est pas sensé rester quoi que ce soit de tout ça. Le passé reste omniprésent dans leurs esprits, mais tout ça est révolu. Terminé. Pas de tragédie l'esquisse d'un but et pas mal de questions.

Pendant un moment, Yoshino se demande si son seul but est de le faire chier jusqu'à-ce que mort s'ensuive – ce qui n'est pas une théorie si improbable – s'il perd la tête parce qu'il n'a pas touché une fille depuis trop longtemps. Mais ses lèvres un peu trop insistantes sur les siennes lui font se demander si Mahiro ne s'imagine pas qu'il lui appartient, à force de le suivre partout.

_Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un peu de vrai là dedans ? Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas autant besoin l'un de l'autre ?_

Cette fois ci, Yoshino doit avouer qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi Mahiro peut bien penser. Il veut lui dire de le lâcher et d'arrêter ses conneries, parce que c'est pas lui, c'est pas eux – et qu'il ne sait même plus ce qu'ils sont sensés être.

_Et est-ce qu'il a vraiment envie de savoir, cette fois ci ?_

Les mains de Yoshino trouvent les épaules du blond et il ne sait plus s'il l'attire à lui où s'il le repousse. Mahiro lui vole son oxygène et ce qu'il reste de cohérence aux pensées qui se bousculent dans sa tête.

L'autre est bien le genre à penser que les nuits sont faites pour dire des choses qu'on aura pas à regretter le lendemain. Et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'aller plus loin – il a fait assez de conneries pour une bonne semaine, à coup sûr.

Peut être qu'à deux, ils trouveront un semblant de logique à cette histoire – leur histoire de tragédies, de cœurs brisés et de mauvaises décisions.

* * *

Et voualaaa ! J'ose espérer qu'ils ne sont pas (trop) OOC et que ça t'a plu, ma Popo d'amour 3

Mille crachats et perruches,

Aeliheart974


	2. Chapter 2

Et en voilà un deuxième, plus centré sur Mahiro (et me jetez pas de pierres, Hakaze est exactement aussi cruche dans l'anime hein :C)

Encore Joyeux Nanniversaire, toi. Je sais toujours pas si l'idée d'écrire sur eux en était une bonne mais bon. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même (coeur) Et Mahiro qui fume c'est cadeau *PAN*

Des deux, c'est celui que j'ai préféré écrire. Et au passage, le tire est tiré d'une chanson d'Artic Monkeys, comme celui du recueil.

Znt ne m'appartient toujours pas, et c'est toujours du Mahiro/Yoshino. Yaoi.

Euh, comme on dit, YOLO ? Bonne lecture 8DDDD

* * *

_« Maybe i'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new »_

_Arctic Monkeys – Do I Wanna Know_

Mahiro suivit Yoshino du regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la porte, en remerciant une énième fois le clan Kusaribe pour leur hospitalité. Il n'était pas fâché d'enfin ficher le camp d'ici.

Le blond entendit quelqu'un bredouiller quelques paroles hésitantes et sans intérêt, et vit Yoshino s'arrêter sur le palier. Étouffant immédiatement un soupir agacé, il fit quelques pas dans la neige.

Même pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui s'adressait à son compagnon de fortune – il imaginait très bien ses joues rougies, son air de gourde et la stupide mèche de ses stupides cheveux rouges qu'elle entortillerait autour de son doigt : sans oublier le regard assassin de Samon par dessus son épaule.

_Hakaze._

Cette sorcière qui n'était pas forcément sans rapport avec le fait que Mahiro ait décrété qu'il refusait de dormir plus longtemps sous le même toit que cette foutue bande de magiciens. Même Hanemura s'était éclipsé, quelques jours plus tôt. Aussi s'étaient ils trouvé un hôtel plutôt éloigné – à l'autre bout de la ville, en fait- du bâtiment où étaient établis les Kusaribe. Et encore, ça n'était que temporaire. Le blond avait hâte de quitter cette ville. La question restait la destination.

Mahiro donna un coup de pied dans une pierre. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve un truc, qu'il fasse un truc n'importe quoi. Il savait pas où leur chemin commençait – en tout cas le plus loin possible de Hakaze...et du clan Kusaribe. Même s'il n'avait jamais retenu Yoshino et même s'il était bien trop fier pour l'admettre, le savoir à ses côtés lui faisait un bien fou.

Et rien ne l'énervait plus que de voir Hakaze glousser en suivant le brun partout.

Il ne l'avait jamais autant détestée. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait encore sur l'île, il l'imaginait forte, coriace, têtue – une vraie emmerdeuse, mais dans le bon sens. Et depuis que Yoshino l'avait ramenée, elle était prête à réduire son propre royaume en cendres pour ses beaux yeux. L'idée qu'il s'était fait de la sorcière avait disparu en même temps que sa confiance qu'il lui portait.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de fumer ces saletés. Déclara Yoshino en envoyant la cigarette du blond par terre.

Mahiro se dégagea comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Hébété, il regarda sa pauvre clope éteinte dans la neige. Le brun haussa les sourcils. Quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise ces derniers temps pas assez pour qu'il s'en préoccupe vraiment, mais assez pour qu'il y pense dès que Yoshino l'approchait de trop près – et putain, il était sûr que l'autre s'en doutai.

- T'es chiant, c'était ma dernière.

- Je viens de rallonger ton espérance de vie.

Il était carrément chiant avec son putain de sourire. _Je t'en foutrais moi de l'espérance de vie. Je fais c'que je veux._

- Faut bien crever de quelque chose. grogna le blond.

Mais bon, il allait pas en faire un fromage. Yoshino marchait à ses côtés – où derrière lui, plus précisément – et ça lui suffisait. Il se sentait déjà mieux parce qu'il s'était dépêché de le rejoindre, l'avait suivi lui - parce qu'il était là. Et c'était dingue à quel point il se sentait déjà mieux, loin d'eux et près de lui.

- 'tain, il fait presque nuit. Observa le blond en levant la tête.

Il avait surtout dit ça pour briser le silence qu'autre chose - Mahiro s'en foutait carrément de l'heure qu'il était, mais les marches ennuyeuses, il supportait pas.

Le brun marchait en silence, sans marcher dans les flaques miroitantes et en évitant les canettes qui jonchaient le sol enneigé. Il n'avait pas l'air trop contrarié, ni même ennuyé. Juste fatigué. Du froid, de la marche – de ses conneries à lui, peut être. Mahiro savait pas.

- T'aurais pu être plus poli avec eux, quand même. lança t-il soudain.

Par « poli » il entendait « sympathique », et par « eux » il voulait dire « Hakaze ». La réponse claqua d'elle même, sèchement, dans l'air froid.

- J'vois pas pourquoi. Elle me sert plus à rien.

Yoshino ne s'offusqua pas, ne se mit pas en colère – il s'arrêta et fronça juste les sourcils avant de soupirer d'un air dédaigneux.

- Et moi, à quoi je te sert ?

- Hein ?

Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que Mahiro n'était pas très vif, ce soir là.

- Tu m'emmerdes, grogna t-il. Voilà ce que je pense. Maintenant avance, je me les gèles.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, définitivement pas décidé à bouger de là.

_Sérieusement ?_ pensa le blond. Ils étaient dehors, par un froid insupportable et dans la nuit qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber, avec juste un putain de réverbère pour les éclairer, et il lui prenait la tête avec ça ?

Mahiro sentit une colère sourde monter en lui.

- J'ai besoin d'une raison ? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous depuis le début ? T'es pas obligé de me suivre. En fait je t'ai jamais rien demandé. Tu peux te casser maintenant et retourner voir Hakaze, je m'en fous. Je m'en fous putain !

Pourquoi il en profitait pas un peu ? Elle était loin d'être vilaine – puis elle l'aimait_, elle l'aimait._

Il s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il criait, et que sous la lumière blanche du réverbère, un chat venait de décamper.

Parce qu'il détesterait carrément.

- Mahiro.

- Ta gueule, j'ai pas fini. Je sais pas ce que tu veux, ni même ce que tu fous ici, et si c'est un truc à la con comme quoi Aika aurait voulu qu'on reste ensemble, tu peux aller te faire voir !

Le blond avait la tête et le cœur prêts à exploser. Et putain, il avait autant envie de foutre un poing à Yoshino que de l'empoigner par le col de son blouson pour lui coller son haleine de clope à la figure. Avec la langue.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi, souffla t-il.

Le brun resta planté là a le regarder, parce que ça faisait des années qu'il le supportait, lui et son caractère de merde – et c'était justement pour ça qu'il restait. Il savait que plus Mahiro lui gueulait dessus, plus il avait deviné ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

_Mais reste là putain, éloigne toi d'elle et me lâche pas, j'ai besoin de toi et ça me tue._

- Si je m'en vais maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

_Est-ce que tu seras capable de me retenir, Mahiro ?_

Le blond ne dit rien il le fusilla si intensément du regard que s'il osait faire un pas, il aurait pu être foudroyé. Alors Yoshino en fit trois en arrière, et ses yeux à lui martelèrent :

_Admets le. Admets que t'as besoin de moi et que ça te tuerait de me voir partir avec elle – ou même de partir tout court._

Le poing de Mahiro se crispa sur son bras. Il ne dit rien de plus – tout ce que Yoshino voulait savoir se trouvait dans ce regard là – dans ces yeux rouges furieux qui lui interdisaient de s'éloigner d'un pas de plus.

Et sans prévenir, ses mains empoignèrent celles de son compagnon, glissèrent jusqu'à ses épaules et s'arrêtèrent sur ses joues et dans les mèches blondes qui s'y risquaient. Les lèvres du brun caressèrent gentiment les siennes- parce qu'il était là et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller. Et pendant un instant, le blond en oublia comment respirer, comment penser – et presque comment réagir.

La chaleur s'estompa juste le temps que Mahiro se rende compte qu'il faisait genre _vraiment_ froid et qu'ils étaient pile sous le réverbère, comme si un projecteur était braqué sur leurs têtes.

Alors le blond l'entraîna dans l'ombre et lui rendit son baiser avec la foule d'émotions insupportables qui allaient avec sa bouche pressée possessivement contre la sienne, la jalousie des mains qui emprisonnaient ses poignets et la violence de son dos plaqué sans ménagement contre le réverbère.

_T'iras nulle part sans moi._

Et en le serrant un peu plus contre lui, Mahiro se fit la réflexion que Yoshino était bien trop occupé à lui appartenir pour tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Oui, c'est de la pure triche pour la dernière phrase. Mais Artic Monkeys c'est la vie et ils m'inspirent trop, héhéhé.

Nanniversaire Popo !

Aeliheart974


End file.
